td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Viana
'''Viana '''was a contestant on OTDI under the Killer Bass. She then returned for OTDA, OTDWT and OTDAS under the as part of the Killer Grips,Team Princess Cody and the Villainous Vultures. Personality Viana is usually a sweet, very nice person who just wants what is best for her friends. When she first enters Total Drama Island, she is seen as very shy and is often worried over many things. For a time, she was also very quiet only speaking every so often. That wore off after a time. Her gentle nature managed to win the heart of Brian and the two eventually hit it off once they were both off the idea. In season 2, with the reason for her shyness revealed Viana embarked on a psychological journey with her conscious to deal with a 'demon' from her past, leading to Viana telling Brian what had happened after being worried over what the consequences would be. During this season, Viana became much more confident and outgoing as shown in her performances during Rock n Irule and 2008: A Space Viana. By Season 3, her shy nature is all but evaporated and in it's place is a confident, assertive, intelligent human being who will do anything she can to help her friends. Even if it means embarrassing herself in the process (as shown with her being Prince Viana). This is also the season where Viana gets to show off more of her German nature and language, resulting in both comedic and dramatic phrases. Viana is seen as a fantastic singer and violinist and is usually a part of her school choir and school band. She is also a part of a band as it's lead called Viana Von Violin and the Drama Bros. Since Season 2, Viana has been known for having wild mood swings that range from anger to sadness. She also engages in many monologues that range from her explaining about her life-story to her ranting and blaming everyone but herself for her problems. Viana has a tendency to make rash decisions that erode people's trust in her and get her into serious trouble and in turn, her anxieties from Season 1 kick up again. Viana has a rather poor track record with jokes, given her nature. Either she'll explain what the joke is or say something that isn't a joke that she thinks is. Despite her weak physical ability, Viana has gotten considerably better at fighting ever since Season 1 when she tried to slap Cody but instead slapped herself and has managed to hold her own against Ashley twice (once in S2 and S3) and has defeated Cassandra once in a slapping contest. Viana's School Viana's school is a noted place in the OTD series and is apparently where a good chuck of what happens in her life takes place at. Whether or not they will use her school as a place for a future season is yet to be determined (Spoiler Alert: Chances of that happening are next to nein). Viana Von Violin and The Drama Bros After OTDA ended, Viana started a band with TJ, Logan, Justin and Minah and called themselves Viana Von Violin and the Drama Bros. The name comes from a superhero alter-ego Viana came up with during one of the challenges from that season. Viana serves as it's lead singer and violinist with Minah serving as their agent and TJ, Logan and Justin handling accompaniment. The band has proven to be a massive success and to this day fans can't get enough of them. They currently serve as the official band for the Total Drama Aftermath. Viana's Lifestory In Season 2, it was revealed by Viana that her life before Total Drama was not all that pleasant. After her best friend (Lurline) moved away, Viana entered the boarding school and made friends with a popular girl named Coraline. She molded her into a mini-version of her, including arrogance, vanity, manipulation and overall bitchiness. Viana eventually became the school's queen bee, even dating football (soccer) jock Magnus for a time. Things started to change when Lurline came back and tried to get her 'old friend' back, at first Viana resisted, even telling her off in front of everyone. But after watching a video created by her parents that showcased Viana's good natured personality before hand and all the moments she and Lurline shared, including the final moments before Lurline moved again. Being moved to tears, Viana slowly and surely reverted back to her former personality dumping Magnus and becoming friends with Lurline again. While this has resulted in her losing her status and becoming mocked endlessly by the popular kids and has also caused her to become worried over taking risks, for a time Viana seemed happy to be back to normal life. After OTDA ended and Brian broke up with her, Viana began to go through an emotional crisis where her grades and her activity started to slip. One day, a boy asked her what was wrong and she broke down into tears, hugging him tightly as she did. As this happened, the boy's girlfriend saw what had happened without getting context. You can guess what happened next. Once that happened, Viana's hormones began to rise as she grew desperate to get back into the dating scene. But no matter what person, they were either taken or were not interested. It got to a point where some people (including the popular kids of all people) began to feel sorry for her. Eventually, she fell in love with three men. Brandon (a rocker with a sentimental side and a dog), Eric (a passionate young man who wished to be a football player for the Germany national team) and Michael (the nice guy who could just make you feel better by being there). For the next few weeks, Viana would have secret conversations with all three men. This would continue until the school's prom night when disaster struck. Magnus, still irate over Viana breaking up with him decided to take it upon himself to call up the girlfriends of all three men and a few popular kids and then hijack the DJ's station and play back all of Viana's private conversations with them. Once done, Viana's reputation somehow became worse than what it already was before joining OTDI and she has become persona non grata to every girl in her school (except Lurline). It is likely starting the Drama Bros with TJ, Justin, Minah and Logan is the only reason she didn't outright flip right then and there. Category:Characters Category:OTDI-OTDWT Characters Category:AOAS Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Princess Cody Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Heroic Hawks Category:Villainous Vipers